Corpse Party
by Sonic103
Summary: A parody of an anime-pixel game; Corpse Party. When Cosmo has to move, Amy decides to use a charm that "keeps everybody best friends forever." Unfortanutaly, the charm goes wrong. very, very wrong.
1. The Sachiko Ever After Charm

_It was a rainy evening after school, just like this one…_

_Running down the stairs, the kindly teacher lost her footing. She tumbled, and she fell…and she died._

Amy stared at her candle, which lit the room, although not by much. The corners of the room were flooded with darkness, and the others faces were shadowed.

"You've all heard the stories, no? Before Station Square Academy was built here, there was another school on this property. Heavenly host Elementary School, it was called." she looked around at her friends. Sonic, Tails, Cream, Cosmo, Brad, Marine, and Cream.

"Such a horrible thing to happen…the principal was completely devastated. He cared for the school, almost as if it were his own child, you see." Amy continued on with her creepy story. Everyone didn't breathe once, sure that if they breathed too loud, they would miss something important.

"But one thing led to another after the incident…and ultimately, a decision was reached. The school was to be shut down. The principal was so stricken with grief over losing his precious child that on the day of it's closure…he climbed up to its roof and threw himself to his death. Or so the story goes…" Amy said. Everyone gasped at the thought of that happening.

"People thought Heavenly Host was cursed, you see. This was just the latest of many deaths to occur there. That's why it was torn down…" Amy explained, looking at her (rather spooked) class mates.

"However!" Amy exclaimed. Everyone jumped in surprise. "they say the teacher who fell down the stairs still has no idea she's dead, even to this very day…and on rainy days like this, after our school day's come to an end…some claim she roams these darkened hallways, _still believing them to be her own._" Now everybody was either hugging each other or hugging themselves out of fear.

"In fact, it's almost time for her to make her rounds! Just after seven o'clock…that's when she appears, always accompanied by a sudden blackout that leaves the entire building as dark as night…" Amy said, finishing her eerie tale.

Suddenly, the sound of thunder rang through out the classroom, and the safety lights that couldn't have been turned off by the students were turned off.

"Yaaaaaaaaarrrrgh!" Brad shouted. All the girls shrieked in surprise. Brad tried to take a couple steps backward, but tripped. He landed on his rear end. "It's…a blackout!" Brad exclaimed, stating the obvious. Cream looked at Brad.

"Brad! Pull yourself together! Don't scare us like that!" Cream exclaimed.

"But…it was scary!" Brad said lamely. Amy looked around the room.

"I don't like this…This shouldn't be happening." she said. Sonic chuckled.

"Nice job Amy, you had me going there for a minute." Sonic laughed. Amy had a worried look on her face.

"It wasn't me! I've been standing right here this whole time! This is a real blackout!" Now EVERYBODY was scared out of their wits. Suddenly, a sound broke from the darkness. The sound of high heel shoes tapping against wood.

"Does anyone else hear that!?" Cosmo asked.

Tails perked his ears to hear the sound. "It sounds like it's coming from the music room." he claimed. The noise got louder, as if whatever was making the noise was near the door of the room. Everyone stared at the door, afraid. Brad groaned and grabbed Cream.

"What the hell is wrong with you Brad? Pull yourself together!…and get off of me! That's my chest!" Cream shrieked. Brad noticed where he was grabbing and let go, embarrassed.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry! I couldn't see where I was grabbing!" Brad exclaimed. The tapping noise grew louder, getting everyone's attention again. "I told you coming here at night and telling ghost stories was a bad idea!" Brad yelled. Sonic gave Brad a look.

"Hey Brad, aren't you gonna get the door?" he asked. Brad looked surprised.

"What!?" Brad asked. Sonic shrugged.

"All the girls are trembling in fear. Doesn't that just break your heart?" Sonic asked.

"So why don't YOU get the door?!" Brad asked.

"Well….it doesn't break MY heart." Sonic chuckled. Brad rolled his eyes. Brad slowly walked to the door. A floor board or two creaking under his foot. He slowly reached for the door knob. Suddenly, a voice called out.

"Is anyone still here?" a voice asked. Everyone hesitated. "_Go home children._" the voice said. The door opened and the room was lit up by a flash of lightning.

"AAH!" Everybody shouted.

"YAAAGH!" Brad shouted as he flew backward onto the ground. A teacher walked into the classroom. It was Ms. Green, their English teacher.

"Heehee, did I scare you?" Ms. Green asked.

"Ms…Green?" Brad asked hesitantly. The emergency lights turned back on and Ms. Green turns the regular lights on.

"Heya Teach!" Amy exclaimed. Ms. Green smiled.

"Miss. Rose!" Ms. Green said. They walked over to each other and high fived. "All right!" they exclaimed happily.

"I'd call that a rousing success!" Amy said.

"Man, we've been had!" Marine and Cosmo said.

"Your timing couldn't have been more perfect!" Amy said. Ms. Green chuckled.

"Hehehe. I wasn't a student here too long ago myself, so when it comes to the seven wonders of Station Square High,…..I'm pretty well versed!" Ms. Green said. Sonic chuckled at the sight of Brad, who was still on the ground.

"Hehe….Brad….."

"Hahaha! I thought the other girls reaction's were priceless, but Brad's blew the others out of the water!" Cosmo exclaimed. Tails smiled.

"It was pretty impressive. I could never hope to compete with that." The two tailed fox said.

"I like how you hardly are ever surprised." Amy said disappointedly at Tails. Her face then lit up again. "I just love it when my scares are so affective! It's so….funny." she said, unable to find any other word to describe her feeling. Brad stood up.

"Humph, who ever heard of a class representative with such a sadistic streak anyways?!" Brad asked. Ms. Green giggled.

"Sorry about that Brad. But I can't deny your reaction WAS pretty amusing. Brad groaned in frustration and embarrassment. "All pranking aside, I did run into a rather adorable individual in the hallway who's come to see you." Ms. Green said.

"Hmm? Who?" Brad asked. Ms. Green turned around to look into the doorway.

"What are you doing out there standing for? Come on in! he's right here!" Ms. Green called out. A thirteen year old girl walked into the room. It was Brad's younger sister, Britney.

"H-Hello everybody…" Britney said hesitantly. Brad looked surprised.

"Britney! What are you doing here?" Brad asked. Britney smiled.

"Big brother!" she said happily. She walked forward and hugged him.

"Seems Brad forgot his umbrella this morning, and little Britney here decided to bring it to him." Ms. Green guessed, eyeing the large umbrella in Britney's hand. Britney nodded.

"Y-Yeah…" Britney admitted.

"I think I did leave my umbrella home this morning…thanks Britney. Sorry you had to come all this way to give it to me." Brad apologized.

"I-It's okay!" Britney said happily. Cream looked at Britney.

"Is she from the Junior High?" Cream asked. Britney turned to Cream and smiled.

"Nice to meet you. My brother's always like this." She said, not answering Cream's question. "Always really kind, I mean!"

"Awwwww!" Cosmo and Amy said. Britney's smile grew wide.

"I never knew you had such a cute little sister, Brad." Cream said to Brad.

"Really? I never told you?" Brad asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"You never said a word!"

Sonic stepped closer to Britney. "You really like your big brother, don'tcha?" Sonic asked. Britney nodded.

"Heehee, I sure do!" Britney exclaimed. Ms. Green cleared her throat.

"All right everybody, it's past seven. Isn't it about time to you all got ready to head home?" she asked. Cosmo stared at the ground.

"Aww, do we have to? Shouldn't we clean up all the red bean café stuff first? It'd be a shame if we had to leave so soon!" Amy exclaimed. She was talking about the food they had served in the festival they had on the school grounds that day. Many people had come, and when everybody had finally left, there was a huge mess, which was supposed to be cleaned up by the students. Sonic spoke up.

"Yeah, if we leave the classroom like this, we could have another festival tomorrow." Sonic joked. Ms. Green sighed.

"Isn't that what you were supposed to be doing here in the first place? You promised me this room would be ready to go by the time I got here, as I recall!" she said. Everyone looked at each other. There was an akward silence in the room until Ms. Green broke it. "Well, it's getting late. How about you leave it now, and come in early tomorrow to clean it up?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Amy exclaimed. Ms. Green looked at Cosmo.

"Cosmo, I know it's hard for you to say good bye…but I wish you the best of luck at your new school. I know you'll do just fine. Cosmo didn't respond. Everyone was silent.

"…..thanks." Cosmo said.

"It won't be the same without you, Cosmo." Marine said.

"I know you Cosmo. You'll make new friends in no time flat. I'm sure of it!" Amy reassured.

"And it's not like you're moving THAT far away. Come Winter break, We'll all make sure to come and visit!" Cream exclaimed.

"Yeah, totally! Don't look so glum Cosmo, we'll all see you again soon. After all, we're best friends forever!" Amy said. Cosmo smiled.

"Thank you so much….all of you. I'm truly grateful to have you as friends." Cosmo said. Marine felt tears rolling down her face.

"ohh Cosmo….please take care of yourself!" Marine sobbed. Tails looked at Cosmo.

"Come on Cosmo, let us see that beautiful smile of yours!" Tails said, holding up his phone to take a picture.

"O-okay….can we fit everybody in the shot?" Cosmo asked. Tails nodded. Everybody crowded around Cosmo. Tails smiled and took the picture. Marine instantly tried to grab the phone.

"I wanna see! Gimme!" Marine said.

"Send the picture to my phone, will you Tails?" Cream asked. Tails nodded.

"Of course. I'll send it all to you right now!" Tails exclaimed. He then sent the picture to everyone. Amy stared at her picture and turned to Ms. Green.

"Hey Teach…there's something I'd like to do with everyone before we go…" Amy said. Ms. Green looked at her.

"Huh? What is it?" Ms. Green asked.

"Since we're losing one of our own, do you mind…if we try it? It's called 'Sachiko ever after.'" she explained, holding up a paper doll.

"Who's Sachiko? And what's with the paper doll?" Cream asked.

"Is this another one of your occult things?" Marine asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Amy admitted. "This is…well, it's a charm that I found on the internet. If we do it right, we'll be together forever!"

Everybody looked at each other, interested by Amy's statement. Cosmo seemed the most interested.

"Ooh, it's a charm?" Cosmo asked. Amy nodded.

"Yeah, a mystical charm!"

"Awesome! I totally want to do it!" Cosmo exclaimed happily.

"Is everybody okay with this?" Ms. Green asked. Everyone nodded. Amy laid the paper doll on the ground, and everybody crowded around it.

"All right everybody, you need to repeat these words in your head. 'Sachiko, we beg of you…uhh…." Amy started counting her classmates with her fingers. "nine times." Amy finished.

"You have to say it for every person present. No more. No less. Or the charm will fail." Amy explained. "Don't worry if you flub the words a little, just make sure you don't stop or redo."

"Uhh…Amy?" Brad asked.

"Yes?" Amy answered.

"What uh….happens if it fails, exactly?" Brad asked.

"This whole paper doll thing seems sketchy to me." Sonic added. Amy scowled.

"Failure is not an option. Give it all you got!" she exclaimed. Brad got back into their positions. "all right, lets get started." Amy said. Everyone began thinking and saying the charm under their breath. "Did everyone say it nine times?" Amy asked. Everybody nodded.

"If we don't hurry up, I might end up saying it again." Sonic said.

"Okay everybody, reach toward the doll grab a hold of it. Anywhere you can." she said, grabbing it. Her classmates followed suit, grabbing the doll anywhere they could.

"All right everybody, pull off a piece!" Amy exclaimed. Everybody nodded and pulled at the doll. They kept pulling at it until it split into nine pieces. "nicely done everyone! Now make sure you hold onto that piece of paper safe." She said, stuffing her piece into her pocket.

"So…as long as we have this thing….we all will be friends forever?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded.

"Yeah, that's the beauty of this charm!"

"Wow, that's actually pretty cool!" Cream said. Marine stepped away from the group.

"PRETTY cool? Try SUPER cool! I'm gonna have to be extra careful not to lose my piece!" Marine exclaimed. Ms. Green cleared her throat.

"Well, I hate to say it, but I think it's time for us to head home." Ms. Green said. She was responded by a yes ma'am from everyone. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Everyone began to panic.

"GAH! What the hell? This is like, holy crap big!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Quick, everyone, get under your desks until the earthquake passes!" Ms. Green exclaimed. But that would never happen, because on the other side of the room, the ground began to break apart and fall into the abyss. Tails ran to the door, trying to open it. The door refused to budge.

"We're trapped!" Tails yelled. The falling ground continued to advance towards the students and Ms. Green. Soon, some had begun to fall in.

"AH! I'm falling!" Brad shouted.

"BIG BROTHER!" Britney shrieked, holding onto him. Soon both fell into the abyss. One by one, everybody began to fall into the abyss. Soon only Amy was left, holding onto the teacher's chair.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" Amy screamed. But she received no answer, and the chair fell into the abyss, along with Amy.


	2. Cream and Marine

Cream laid on the ground with her eyes close. Before she tried to open her eyes, she had seen if she had hurt anything during her fall. when she reached her right leg, and she shouted out in pain. "OW!" she exclaimed. '_ow, that really hurts._' Cream thought. '_well I can move it, so I guess I just sprained it._' Cream decided. Cream opened her eyes. She was in some kind of classroom, but it looked horrible. Desks were toppled over, chair stood in random places. There were also humongous holes in the ground at some spots. Cream looked around at the sight. "I…..I'm not at home, am I?" She asked herself. "Is….is this the school?"

Suddenly, the lights turned on, illuminating the whole classroom. She got a good look at everything. "What the hell is this place?!" Cream exclaimed. She looked across the wreckage to see the other side of the classroom. By the looks of the room, she could make it over. She tried to push a desk out of her way, but it wouldn't budge. She tried again with the chairs, nothing. She then had to zigzag her way to the upper part of the class. When she did, she saw something sprawled onto the ground. It looked like…Marine? Cream gasped. "Is that…Marine?" She asked. She realized that it was her best friend, Marine. "Marine! Marine!" Cream called out. Marine didn't answer. Cream tried to get to her, but more chairs blocked her way. She then noticed that there were two doors in the classroom. One on her side, and one on Marine's. Cream headed back to her original spot. She then hesitantly left the room. She saw that the hallway was no better than the room. There were more holes, and she saw a toppled chair here and there. She slowly walked down the hallway until she reached the door that would lead her to Marine. She went inside. She saw Marine's body on the ground. Cream tried to run over to her, but tripped. "Ow….my ankle's in pretty bad shape." Cream said, feeling a burning sensation in her ankle. She stood up, but her ankle forced her to go onto one knee. She noticed that her knee was resting on a piece of paper. She lifted her knee and took the paper. She knew that she had to get to Cream, but she needed to wait for the pain to pass. The paper read-

_Heavenly Post._

_Third child reported missing._

_One by one, the young students of Heavenly Host _ School seem to be disappearing, as now a third student has joined the ranks of the missing. Classmates testify that Fifth Grader _ was on her way home from school, but got separated from her friends in the hall and hasn't been seen since. Police are investigating the possibility of a serial kidnapping and have assigned countless investigators to the case to the case in the hopes of a speedy resolution._

_However, ten days has passed since the first disappearance, giving parents and students ample cause for concern._

Cream put down the newspaper. She didn't want to read anymore. She was to scared to read it. She realized the pain had been gone for a while, and stood up. She rushed over to Marine. "Marine! Marine!" she exclaimed again. Marine didn't respond, but she was breathing. '_Thank goodness, she's still breathing' _Cream thought. "Marine! Come on Marine! Wake up!" Cream begged. She heard Marine groan. Marine sat up.

"Huh? Cream? What's up?" Marine asked.

"Don't you "what's up" me! I thought you were dead!" Cream exclaimed. Marine looked confused.

"….uh…..where are we?" Marine asked. "What's going on!?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Cream said. Marine approached a window. She tried to push it open, but the window refused as much as the chairs and desks did.

"These windows are sealed up tight." Marine said grimly. "And it's pitch black out there. I can't make heads or tails of what I'm seeing!"

"What the hell is going on?" Cream asked herself.

"Well this is clearly a school building." Marine said.

"Don't the desks seem unusually small to you?" Cream asked. "Like an elementary school…"

"An…elementary school?" Marine asked. "It can't be…can it?" she walked to the other side of the room, where another paper was on the wall. She gasped and backed away.

"What is it?" Cream asked.

"The paper…on the wall." Marine said, afraid. "It says "Heavenly Host Elementary-Notice to all Faculty and students"

"Heavenly…Host? Isn't that…the elementary school that preceded Kisaragi Academy? The one that was shut down and demolished?!" Cream asked. Suddenly another flash of lightning shook the room.

"Oh god! What's happening?!" Marine asked. "where the hell are we?! And where are our friends? And Ms. Green!" Marine began to panic. Cream grabbed Marine's arms.

"Marine! Calm down, don't get so worked up!" Cream exclaimed. Marine began hyperventilating. Cream and Marine sat in the darkness, holding hands, for what seemed like forever. Finally, Marine calmed down.

"We need to find a way out." Cream said.

"A way out?" Marine asked.

"Yeah. We can't just stand her quaking in terror, we gotta do something…you know?" Cream asked. Marine nodded. _'Besides, I don't want to be in this creepy place any longer than I have to.' _Cream thought.

"But the windows are sealed tight…and I don't just mean they're locked or shut…It's like they're decorations on the wall. I don't even think they CAN open!" Marine exclaimed. "Is it even possible to leave this building?"

"I don't know…possibly. But there's gotta be an emergency exit or something." Cream said. Marine turned away.

"You're right. And it's better than doing nothing. I feel like if we stay here long enough, I'll go looney!" Marine said.

"Come on…lets go find the others." Cream said.

"And then we can reunite with them…and get out of here together!" Marine exclaimed.

"That's the spirit!" Cream exclaimed. The two then walked out of the room, together. When they walked out of the classroom, the floor started shaking. Both girls hugged each other until the shaking subsided. Cream and Marine opened their eyes. Cream gasped.

"What is it?" Marine asked.

"This hallway…it looks totally different." Cream said. "there's more floor boards missing!"

"Maybe the earthquake made some of the floor boards fall off?" Marine suggested.

"Yeah…maybe." Cream said. She looked around, trying to see if there was anywhere to go. She walked over to a place where the floorboards were slightly closer, but not by much. "there's gotta be something we could use to cross this gap." Cream said to herself. Suddenly, she remembered seeing a floor board in the room she was in. it was a sturdy board that could support their weight…or so Cream guessed. She began walking to the other entrance to the room. She passed a bucket. Marine stopped to look in it.

"Eww….is…is that pee?" Marine asked. Cream looked into the bucket. The liquid was yellow, so Cream guessed so. She wasn't willing to go further into studying it. The two stepped away from the bucket and walked back to the ground. Cream picked up the board. She walked back over to the small gap and rested the board. It fit. "Can that support us?" Marine asked. Cream nodded. Cream quickly walked over the board. The board showed no sign of collapsing, so Marine crossed it was well.

"Hey Cream…is your leg okay?" Marine asked.

"Uh…yeah. I just sprained it." Cream said.

"Well that's not good! Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Cream reassured.

"Okay. But lean on my shoulder. You shouldn't push yourself." Marine insisted. Cream sighed. She agreed. The two began to walk again, Cream leaning on Marine's shoulder. The two approached a stair case, but chairs blocked it. Again, these chairs refused to be lifted off the ground or pushed. "what the hell are we supposed to do then?" Marine asked.

"Relax, there's more than just this way to go." Cream said, calming down Marine. The two left the stair case and walked into a classroom. They walked past some desks, and Marine gasped for breath, because Cream had just elbowed her in the ribs.

"AAAH!" Cream screamed.

"What's wrong Cream? Why did you just elbow me?!" Marine asked.

"Do you see those…bones?…Like PEOPLE bones?" Cream asked frantically. Marine walked closer to the body. She shrieked and backed away.

"Wh-Why is there a dead body here?!" Marine asked.

"Let me look at them more closely." Cream said. She approached the bones, with Marine keeping a safe distance. Upon further inspection, Cream saw they defiantly were people bones. "they really are….someone's bones." she said.

"NO!" Marine said, turning around and running to the other side of the room.

_YOU TWO…_

Suddenly, a blue flame appeared above the dead body. Cream cried out and jumped back.

_You two are new victims, are you not?_

Cream looked at Marine. Marine looked right back at Cream. "Wh-Who are you?" Cream asked.

_It doesn't matter now…I was brought here against my will…and confined…just like you…_

"Confined'? do you mean…there's no way out of here?" Cream asked.

_I'm afraid not. This school exists in a reality all on its own. Cut off from the world you know._

"S-So…why have we been brought here?" Cream asked.

'_They' brought you. They're constantly bringing new victims here. More and more, all the time…sinless innocents. One after the other…this is a cursed multidimensional nexus…multiple planes of existence, all piled on top of one another…created by powerful, vengeful spirits._

_It seems you two aren't the only two to have been brought here. I'm sensing numerous others._

"What?" Cream asked. _'does that mean…everybody is here too?' _Cream thought. Marine stepped closer to the spirit.

"Does that mean that our friends are here in this school too?

…_yes…_

Marine began jumping up and down excitedly. "Did you here that Cream? That's SUCH good news! We're not alone!" Marine exclaimed. "That means Tails is here too! I bet you're happy about that." Marine teased. Cream blushed. Although she never said it outright, Marine knew Cream was interested in Tails.

_However, you cannot meet them. The space they're in is different from the space you are in._

"Spaces?" Cream asked.

_Yes. Spaces. Think of it as you're in an alternate dimension, inside an alternate dimension. There are more than one mini alternate dimensions. You're in one, and your friends are in others. While your friends are in others, there's no chance of you communicating with them._

_If you wish to see your friends, you must cross into their space. Or bring them into yours._

_Even then…escape is nigh impossible. But at least you can die…together._

Marine was frightened. "Oh…Oh god. Is there seriously no way out of here, then?"

"You said we were brought here by vengeful spirits. Who are they? And why have they taken us?" Cream asked.

_I…have said too much. All I can tell you is…you will live the rest of your day here._

The light then faded away. The girls looked at each other, afraid. Then, suddenly, they saw another light glow in another room. The light didn't turn into a blue flame, like the last one, it took a shape of a girl.

_Don't look them in the eyes…_

Cream heard the voice of the ghost they last saw one last time. Cream new she would take that advice to heart.

"RUN!" Cream said to Marine. The two then ran out of the room. The door shut behind them. The two kept running until they were away from the hallway. Cream fell to her knees in exhaustion. Marine leaned against the wall, wheezing, holding a stitch in her side. Cream coughed. "Are…are you all right, Marine?" Marine nodded.

"Yeah…but what the hell was that? A child? A spirit?" Marine asked. Cream shrugged.

"It did…kind of…glow…I never believed in ghosts…until now." Cream said to herself.

"There were defiantly ghosts in there. First time I'd even seen something like that!" Marine exclaimed.

"So you saw something too…right?" Cream asked. Marine nodded.

"Yeah…and we were talking to it." Marine said. She then looked around. "We should keep looking around." She said, although her fear was easy to hear in her voice.

"It's just….I don't understand any of this!" Cream interrupted. "except that I know there's no easy way out…for any of us. Like it or not…we're stuck here." Marine stood up.

"I-It'll be okay! Lets just…you know…march on with our heads held high…or something!" Cream nodded.

"All right. Lets go." the two girls stood up, and descended into the darkness of the hell school; Heavenly Host Elementary School.


	3. No Way Out?

Cream and Marine slowly ascended the staircase they were hoping would lead them to a way out. When they stepped into the doorway, they saw another blue ball of light. They walked towards it. The light noticed them. "If you die here…you'll experience the pain you felt at the moment of your death for all eternity. Heaven's completely cut off. No paradise. No nirvana. Just eternal pain." Cream and Marine stared at the ball of light. "Gah…why…did I have to die like that? Oooh….Oooooooaaaaahhh…" the ball of light moaned and possibly sobbed. Then, it faded away.

'_Gosh…I feel kinda sorry for these poor things,' _Marine thought. Cream slowly picked up something that the ball of light had covered up. It was a key.

"So…we'll feel the pain of death…forever…" Cream thought out loud.

"B-Best not to think about that." Marine said hesitantly. The two went up the second staircase, and found it barricaded with chairs and desks. The two returned to the hallway. They walked for a little bit before encountering another large hole in the ground. However, there was a part narrow enough to fit another piece of wood.

"Looks like we gotta find another plank." Cream said. Marine nodded. The two began searching. Cream walked into the classroom they were first in. they saw a cabinet and a door. Cream looked at the cabinet. The shelves were filled to overflowing with long, black hairs. Cream stepped back. "Gross." she said. Marine looked at the door.

"It looks like just a decoration," she said. She tried to open it, but it refused to budge. Just like the windows, this was not the way out.

"There's gotta be something around here." Cream said. The two continued to search. Eventually, they faced the room where the ghost girl had been. The two walked inside. The ghost girl wasn't there, but there was a candle, and something else.

"What is this?" Marine asked, looking at the chalk board. There were gruesome, bloody images scratched onto the board and colored in. "Was this…here before?"

"I don't know…but it's just a picture, right?" Cream asked. The two shuddered for a second. They saw that there was a cabinet in the room too. It was like the last one too. Filled to the brim with black hairs. Cream turned to the candle. "Was this always here before?" Cream asked. Marine shrugged.

"I don't think so…but doesn't it look awfully familiar?" Marine asked. Cream nodded. It did look familiar to her. Before the two walked out, a piece of paper caught Cream's eye. The piece of paper described things about the school, but the thing that interested her was the words that were painted on it with blood.

**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.**, it read. Cream's eyes widened and she shoved Marine and herself out of the room. The two walked on, not looking back at the room. They passed a door, but Marine turned to it.

"What does this say?" she asked, looking at the letters on top of the door. It was hard to see, since it was dark. "I think it says…Classrom 3-A." Cream nodded, and put the key into the lock. The key fit perfectly. Suddenly, Cream gasped.

"…Oof…" Cream grunted. Marine looked at her confused.

"Hmm? Cream? What's wrong?" Marine asked. Cream looked confused herself.

"I…don't know…my heart skipped a beat as soon as the key turned," she said. "I have a bad feeling about this room…"

"Oh…trust me, it'll be fine! I mean, it's a locked door! You know what that means…right?" Marine asked. Cream looked at her. "Booty! Behind every locked door lies a hidden treasure, just waiting to be claimed! Can't you hear it calling to you?

'_I hear something all right, my stomach telling me I'm gonna throw up if I see another dead body.'_ Cream thought. She sighed, and she walked in with Marine. The second they walked in, they saw another corpse.

"Eep!" Marine exclaimed.

"Ugh…another dead body." Cream thought, feeling her stomach churn. In front of the body was a message painstakingly scratched into the floor boards.

_**Whatever you do, **__**DO NOT LOOK AT THE NEWSPAPER.**_ It said.

"I really think we should just leave this room…something's not right here." Cream said.

"O-Okay…but I dunno, I'm really curious about that newspaper now. Can't we just take one little peek?" Marine asked. Cream slowly approached the newspaper and picked it up. It read-

**[Heavenly Post]**

'**Bredaking News: Serial kidnappings end in murder'**

**The good name of Heavenly Host Elementary School has been stained in blood today as horrific details on the waves of disappearances are revealed.**

**Over the past month, numerous children have gone missing within the town, and authorities quickly turned to kidnapping as the most likely explanation. Now investigators have located the whereabouts of these children, and their findings are far worse than anyone could have anticipated. **

**The bodies of the absconded youths were discovered within the Heavenly Host Elementary School building on September 18****th****, 1973, at around 7:00 PM. Authorities further revealed that a male instructor from the school was found with them. Alive, yet near-catatonic, holding a pair of bloodied scissors. Each of the corpses had its tongues se_ _ ed and remove _ique mutilations and far too gro _g to describe.**

The page was torn at that point, and the bottom half was nowhere to be found. "How awful." Cream said. Marine turned to Cream.

"I think I heard about this once before." Marine said.

"Not me. But this did happen way before we were born…so I shouldn't be too surprised." Cream said. Suddenly, the door with a slam. "W-What?!" Cream said in surprise. She ran over to the door. The door refused to move and was fixed in place…like a decoration. Cream picked back up the newspaper.

**You will never leave this room.**

"Th-There really isn't any way out is there?" Marine asked. "Ooh…what do we do?!" Marine asked, worried. Cream faced away from her.

"This is all your fault you know." Cream said.

"What? How?" Marine asked.

"…Just…never mind!" she said, not looking Marine in the eyes. The two walked back to the door. It opened without them even touching it. The two ran out of the room. They leaned against a wall for support.

"Ooh man, that scared the crap out of me!" Marine exclaimed. Cream sighed, panicked. Suddenly, Marine began to search her pocket.

"Oh no! I lost it!" Marine said.

"hmm…What is it?" Cream asked.

"The paper doll scrap I got from Ayumi!" Marine whined.

"oh…the charm? Mine's still in my student ID holder…" Marine started searching the ground.

"Craaap! I put mine in my pocket! I must have dropped it somewhere…" she started pushing rubble and papers around.

"That's why I keep telling you to put things away before you lose them." Cream said.

"Now I'm sad." the two began to walk down the hallway. They reached an opening, and they heard…flies? Cream and Marine walked down the hall that lead to flies, and they saw a terrible sight. "AAAHH! Oh god! What the hell is this?!" Marine asked, plugging her nose. There was blood and gore all over the walls, ceiling, and floor. Cream gasped.

"It's…horrifying…" Cream said, plugging her nose as well.

"It's like somebody was thrown from the other end of the hall…at supersonic speed…and just…splattered everywhere. Ugh…it smells so…meaty." Marine observed. Cream turned around, ready to vomit all over the blood covered floor. "Oh…sorry. Are you okay Cream?"

"I'm…okay…lets just…get away from here…" she said, gagging. After a while, the two found another body. They saw next to the girl's body were a couple pieces of papers. They talked about a couple of kids meeting up a school. They soon found another piece of paper on a wall.

'I told them I'd go with them…so why…have I been left behind? It hurts….it hurts so much,' the note said.

"There sure have been a lot of different people here." Cream said.

"But it'll work out for us!" Marine exclaimed, "I'm sure of it!" Cream nodded. The two then walked down the hall. They saw another blue light. It turned to them.

"If you wish to leave this place," it began, "you must heed the messages left behind by the many other students who've died here. Many victims have left their thoughts, or even their dieing messages on scraps of papers that litter these walls…it hurts…it hurts so much…" Cream and Marine slowly backed away from the spirit, and walked down the hallway. They came across a door with papers all over it. They tried to open it. But it remained shut. It didn't look like it was going to be opened anytime soon. Cream and Marine walked back down the hallway, and came across another room. The two walked into it. They saw, on the other side of the room, was a small object.

"Hey…maybe that could be of some use to us!" Marine said. Cream nodded. The two left the room and came in through the other door. The object was now on the other side of the room, where they had been. The two walked out into the hallway. They saw a spirit waiting for them. It turned to Cream.

"Someone else's thoughts echo in your head," the spirit said, "if you don't keep a close eye on it, that light's going to run away from you…pay attention to it's location, find the exact spot where it once stood. Thoroughly examine it…" Cream nodded and walked back into the classroom. The item was on the other side of the room.

"Every time we come to the back, it jumps to the front…so why don't someone wait for it over there?" Cream asked. Marine nodded. The two walked back into the hallway and back into the classroom. The object was on the other side. Marine walked to the spot where it was.

"Is this where it was?" Marine asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Cream replied. Marine nodded and stood there. Cream walked into the classroom from the other side. She saw the item on her side, and then it was on Marine's side.

"Aha! I got it Cream!" Marine said, picking up the item. It was an infirmary key.

"Goes to show you what a little teamwork can do, eh?" Cream asked.

"Eheheheh. Right!" Marine responded. The two met up in the hallway. They saw it: another dead body. The two picked up a note on the ground.

**I'm a goner, sis. I cut the tendons in my ankle really bad and the bleeding just won't stop! Don't give up though, I want you to keep living for the both of us. I'm writing down all the information I know so it can help you survive.**

**First: all the windows, doors, and outside walls of this school are completely immovable. You can't open them…can't break them…can't bust them down. Anything that doesn't lead to the outside school, though, can be affected to some extent or another…**

**Second: Just as some people are inherently good-or bad natured, some of the ghosts here are good while others are quite nasty. The more kind and gentle spirits shed a blue light. While the less savory are blood red and glow like fire.**

**It hurts…having the tendons sliced out of your foot is so painful, I'd rather just have my feet cut off all together. My only solace…is knowing that when I die, it'll stop hurting…**

**But before I die, I want to see you one more time sis…I want to hug you. I don't want to die alone…I don't want to die at all…I'm scared, sis…**

Cream sighed and put the paper down, and walked away. Cream looked at a red door. She tried to open it. It wouldn't open. Like everything in the school, it was like a decoration.

'_although, I can hear something in there…' _Cream thought.

Behind the door, Cream and Marine could here static coming from what seemed like a TV. Awfully curious, the two tried to open the door again. No budging. The two sighed. They looked behind them. Another hallway. The school seemed like a labyrinth at that point. They walked down the hall and saw a door marked with the words INFIRMARY. They unlocked the door and stepped inside. They saw a table with some books, a cabinet, a sink, and what seemed like heater that didn't work. Cream looked at the wide varieties of tonics, medicines, and rubbing alchahol.

"What do they need all of THESE for?" Cream asked, mostly looking the tonics. She turned away from them silently. She looked at the table. On it was a journal. Well, it looked like a journal at least. It was glued to the table. It couldn't be picked up, its pages couldn't be turned. Like everything else, it was a decoration. Cream looked at the two other cabinets. On one shelf there was a pair of bloody scissors. Cream walked to the sink. She tried to turn its handle, but not a single drop came out of the faucet. Cream then realized just how thirsty she was.

"Hey! I found something!" Marine said, holding up a box of matches. Cream took them and examined the box.

"Good job Marine!" Cream praised. Cream then looked at something on the bed.

"Hey! It's a board! We could use that to cross that hole in the ground!" Cream exclaimed. Both girls high fived and took the board.

* * *

When they finally reached the gap they were heading to, the two girls placed the board on top of the hole, and walked over it. The girls smiled. They made some progress. The two went down the staircase, and they faced another hallway. The two walked down it, and they saw shoes littering the hallway.

"Such…tiny shoes." Marine said, staring at the small shoes. "This really was an elementary school…huh?" Cream nodded.

"Yeah."

"Blaze and the others must be getting hungry now…huh?" Marine asked.

"Oh that's right, your father's working late tonight, isn't he?" Cream asked. Marine nodded. The two walked in front of two large oak doors. Marine tried to open them. Nothing.

"I don't think we'll be able to open this." Cream said. Marine put her hands on her head in frustration.

"Maaaaan! So close yet so far!…well, I guess we'll have to look for another way out." the two left the hallway and went back up the stair case. They crossed the board again and picked up the board. The floor they were on moments before collapsed and fell into the abyss. "Hey Cream…I noticed there was another place that looked crossable…maybe we should put it there?" Marine offered. Cream nodded.

"That's a good idea." Cream said.

* * *

Cream placed the board over where Marine pointed. The two crossed it. They went up the staircase that awaited them. For some reason, Cream felt as if there was someone following them. They passed a couple dead corpses and faced the lavatories. Cream looked around. "I really hope no one sees us doing this." Cream said.

"What are you talking about? We're the only ones alive!" Marine said. Cream nodded, still a little nervous. She walked into the boys bathroom. "time to see what these urinals are all about!" Marine joked. The smell of ammonia was almost staggering, but Marine and Cream advanced on. The two searched the stalls. Cream opened a door, nothing. Marine opened a door, nothing. Cream opened a door, and…

"SHUT THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" a voice shouted, and the door slammed shut and locked.

"W-What the hell was that?" Marine asked. Cream didn't reply. The two left the bathroom, and walked inside the girls. Cream and Marine hesitantly opened all the stall doors but one, since it was locked. The two girls decided to leave. They walked past the restrooms, when Marine tapped Cream on the shoulder.

"Hey Cream?" Marine asked. Cream turned to her.

"Hmm?"

Marine gave a cocky grin and a huge blush. "Do you have any of that ass medicine on you by any chance? You know, the smeary stuff?" Cream looked at her in surprise.

"What, again?!" Cream asked.

"Yep. My butt's been drier than a dessert since we got here." Marine said.

"Well…I have some anti-bacterial cream, if that'll work…" Cream said, handing her the medicine. Marine took it happily.

"Thanks! I'm gonna butter up my pooper with it real good!" Marine said with a wink. She walked into the girls bathroom. Cream just watched her best friend go in amazement.


End file.
